


Perfect Moment

by Moon_Destiny (Dahlia_Moon)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Moon_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for challenge #06: cuddling.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for challenge #06: cuddling.

"Rodney, what are you doing?" John asks carefully, tensing at the feel of Rodney's strong arms coming around him.

"Relax, this is the best way to preserve the heat." Oh good, for a minute there John was afraid Rodney had suddenly lost his mind or something.

They still have on their clothes, so John supposes that's something, but he can't help feeling a little gipped that the certain prospect of shedding all of his clothes and snuggling up with Rodney naked is not to be. On the whole, he generally doesn't tend to want to get naked with the people he works with. It's a personal rule of his- don't get involved with colleagues – but one he'd wholly throw away for Rodney.

He closes his eyes, intent on not getting hard just because Rodney's right there, holding him real close, his breathing puffing the back of his neck. It feels…nice and John hasn't had nice in a long time. It also doesn't help that this happens damn near every time he and Rodney have to share a tent when off-world (it doesn't happen always because John makes himself switch tent partners when he feels especially vulnerable to doing something foolish).

So he just closes his eyes and feels the perfection of the moment, feels safe enough to fantasize that they've always been this way.


End file.
